The Finest Sovereign
by Phosphoricducks
Summary: Syndra is a forgotten champion. Nobody likes her because nobody can play her. So what do you do when you can't play Syndra? Throw Tibbers and steal jungle buffs. Main Characters - Rammus, Syndra, Caitlyn, and Vi. I don't know what's happening with chapter three. I replaced it with an updated version with Riven, Darius, and Eise's title, but it isn't showing up I guess. Sorry.
1. Mystical Orbs of Piltover

The radio released a noise of static, the warning sign of an incoming transmission, "Breaking news in Piltover; strange black orbs are being spotted in the suburban areas of the town. All citizens are advised to stay away from the orbs and inside. This is being taken care of," the radio said. Behind a desk where the radio was placed, a girl in a small skirt and purple corset flicked her hat up with her finger, sitting comfortably with her feet resting on the desk, "Oi, Vi, we got a mission,".

From a doorway a girl appears, dressed in iron armor and utilizing two large iron fists on her hands, "The orb stuff? Yeah, I heard it too," the girl titled Vi said, blowing at her hair to flip it off her face, "Any idea who's behind it?"

The unnamed girl turned on the chair, dropping her legs to the ground, "I suppose it would be a mage or some sort of advanced yodel mechanic, maybe Heimerdinger?" The girl shook her head quickly, it couldn't be him,  
"Heimerdinger? That dude's chill as hell, he wouldn't do that. It's probably a mage. Plus, if it was Heimerdingy we would be seeing more turrets than ominous black orbs," Vi said, the fist on her right hand off so she could tinker with the left.

The girl behind the desk sighed, "Well lets get going, we don't know what we're up against so grab your fists and lets get going," she said, opening a door directly adjacent to the desk.

Vi ran towards the door, holding the fist for her right hand in between her right arm and her torso, following behind the girl. As she left, Vi flipped the light switch off and closed the door.

The weather outside was warm, with a sunny sky and no clouds to block it. The people outside were scarce, and the ones outside were running inside.  
Vi shook her head, "It's such a pleasant day outside, and some dumbass has to come ruin it," she said, "Hey Kate, what's that other there?" Vi said, squinting her eyes and pointing at a small dot in an alley

Kate's actually name is Caitlyn, and Kate was just a name that only Vi could call her. Kate hated being treated like a girl, and Vi loves to tease her for that reason.

"We'll, our radio said black orbs around the city, and that is black and spherical in shape, so if I had to guess it would be the orbs. Though, it's just a thought," Caitlyn said, telling Vi that it was the orb we were looking for. Caitlyn walked closer to the alley, passing by many stalls and carriages that was previously home to shops trying to make a living in Piltover. Vi followed hatefully behind her, turned her head occasionally at every corner to check for the criminal.  
"Yo Kate, any signs of the mage?" Vi asked, looking around a corner that intersected the alley where the orb was.

"Nothing yet, Vi," she returned, crossing theroad cautiously. She kneeled down on one knee before the orb, inspecting it closely without touching, "It's dark magic, that's for sure," she discovered, thinking aloud while Vi awkwardly stood behind her, checking for any signs of the mage who caused this. Caitlyn poked at the orb light, and did not feel any pain. Her hand simply went through it easily, no change of temperature or any sort of unpleasant effects.

As Caitlyn looked about the orb, Vi stood in the intersection, checking the side roads for the mage. She wasn't exactly the brains of the partnership that her and Caitlyn formed. She was quite literally the fists of the two, fighting whatever Caitlyn told her to. After all, Caitlyn knows best.

Vi turned suddenly. She heard a movement behind her, and held her fist up in preparation to strike. She saw a floating figure down the alley, who quickly turned and levitating into a building. Vi turned, yelling at her partner, "Hey Kate, this way!" She said, running down the alley with Caitlyn following behind.  
Vi stopped at the building that that lady had entered, and tried to open the door with her giant fists on. With no physical ability to open the door while wielding her gargantuan fists, she turned to Caitlyn, who opened the door easily. Caitlyn giggled lightly, and Vi charged inside.

Hundreds of shadowy orbs were tossed and thrown about the building, which appears to be a warehouse filled with boxes and orbs. The orbs were significantly larger and more opaque than the ones Caitlyn had seen outside.  
Vi walked forward towards a stairway that lead to the upper levels, "There are more orbs here than Ahri and Syndra combined- God damnit, are we dealing with Syndra?" Vi sighed. She hates dealing with the Dark Sovereign. She has taken her red buff one too many times with her tossing ability.

Caitlyn shrugged, "Why would she cause this much chaos?" The girl said, following behind Vi as she walked upstairs.

Vi snorted in derision, "Because she's an absolute bitch who can't fight her own lizard elder," the girl said, punching the wall adjacent to the stairway, leaving a large dent. Vi has clearly met Syndra before.

The sound of somebody muttering silenced Vi and Caitlyn, forcing them to turn there head to a box beside them both. Caitlyn nodded at Vi, and she began to take the tape off of the box, before those haunting words made her stop.

Words that every champion who has ever faced a Syndra has heard.

"Scatter the weak," Syndra whimpered. Every orb in the warehouse abruptly stopped the gentle hover it was maintaining before, and darted at the two girls on the stairway.

Caitlyn ran upstairs, dodging the orbs with ease. Vi, however, had a bad time with the orbs. Her large fists slowed her movement, and made running fast nearly impossible.

Syndra burst from the box, creating a dark orb by Caitlyn's feet. The girl stepped back, the railing on the upper levels protecting her from falling to a painful end.

Vi ran up the stairs, slamming her fist at the box where Syndra was standing. The box flew across the room, and Syndra fell down throw the empty boxes like they were mattresses, filling the entire lower levels with broken and thrown across boxes. The Enforcer of Piltover ran halfway down the stairs, A wall of boxes stoping her from going downstairs.

Caitlyn pulled a small handgun from her waist, which formed into a large military grade sniper rifle. Syndra floated up into the air, shooting more dark spheres at the two girls.

Caitlyn looked at Vi and nodded silently. Vi jumped forward, punching Syndra on her backside to throw her into the air forcefully, "Assault..." she said, using her rocket boots made by Ziggs to levitate behind her as she flew into the air.

Caitlyn placed a springing bullet in her gun, and aimed am perfect shot at the now rocketing Syndra, "Ace in the hole," she mutter quietly, shooting a perfectly aimed shot at Syndra.

Syndra, hit by the snipe shot, blasts backwards, but is quickly shut down by Vi's second half of her attack, punching Syndra in the back to blast her back down into the boxes, "And battery."

Caitlyn stepped back. They might have just killed somebody without questioning. She set her gun down, jumping into the boxes below to check for any life.

Vi jumped in after her friend, punching boxes out of the way as she dug. They both met up at the limp body of Syndra, "You know, we're legally bound to take her to the best hospital we can find, right?" Vi said, grabbing the limp body in her large hands.

Caitlyn sighed, "Recall with her back to the League Manor, the Starchild will keep a close eye on her. I'll check here for any more clues on why she would do this," the sheriff said, kicking boxes away to open a path down.

Vi nodded, and closed her eyes. Multiple blue rings formed around the enforcer, and they slowly closed in on her, teleporting her and Syndra out of sight just over seven seconds.

Caitlyn sighed. She didn't know at all why Syndra would do this. Within minutes she had all the boxes either crushed flat or kicked aside. Nothing was here.

Caitlyn began her own recall to the League Manor. She had plans to question Syndra. It was going to be difficult getting information from The Dark Sovereign, but her and Vi could do it. Vayne can always help too.

-Author's Note- This is my first fanfiction, and I've always seen Syndra as a forgotten champion. She has a bad win / lose ratio because nobody knows how to place all seven orbs it. Simple stuff people. Dark orb, dark orb, that pull thing and throw an orb at something, dark orb, and dark orb again. The last orb can be hard to pull off but seriously. No excuse to never have at least six orbs when you use your ult.

Anyways, if this gets any sort of response I will continue. Truth be told I will make more anyways because school gets boring, and they give you an ipad for school, so what else do I do?


	2. Sleeping Syndra

"Look lady, we need a room for Syndra. She may be a criminal but we're legally bound to give her a good room," Vi said, trying to book a room in the League Hospital for Syndra. However, Soraka the Starchild could not offer a room as if now.

"I'm sorry dear, but Akali and Shen have a seminar about medical practices in the Fields of Justice. He says it will save tons of gold on health potions for the League and the champions," the goat lady said, turning her horned head to a open door where a nurse was seen talking to a crowd.

Vi sighed, "Well, is there maybe a small old room where a patient has died and nobody goes into because it is haunted?" Vi didn't think she was going to get a positive answer, as she was just joking.

The Starchild thought for a moment, "We have a room in the back where we had an almost champion stay in when he got attacked by Warwick. But he doesn't like people going in there. He says that it ruins the smell of his prey,"

Vi looked at Soraka like she was insane, but the healer kept a content smile on her face like it was normal, "We'll go back to our room thank you,"

Soraka's face contorted into confusion, "I didn't know that the League had couples like you two here. But okay. I always thought you preferred Caitlyn though,"

Vi stepped back, offended, "What! Are you out of your mind? Me and Syndra? Bonking each other? That's disgusting!" She said, startled at what she had said, "and I've made a move or two on Kate, and she said no."

Soraka giggled. Vi picked Syndra up again, carrying her to her own room.

"Bad doggy! Give me my Tibbers back!" A young girl screamed, yelling at a lycanthropic beast in the Second Floor Leisure Room.

"But I just wanna chew on it for a little bit. But I might give it back if you say something for me," the dog said, "I'll start it out, Annie. Have you seen my bear...," the wolf said, grinning at Annie with a teddy bear hanging from his mouth.

"I'm not saying it! Bad things happen when I say that!" Annie said, jumping at the tall beast, trying to get her stuffed animal back."

"Oh sweety, I love it when you jump around. It gets me so. . . overwhelmed," the dog said, looking down at Annie with a sly grin on his face.

On the other side of the room, sitting on a big blue cushioned chair, a man dressed in black with a black cowboy hat looked up at the beast, "Warwick, that's gross and illegal,"

Warwick sighed, spitting the bear back down at Annie, "But those young girls are just so fun. Ever since Ahri found out that my soul is too corrupted to take, she stopped..." Warwick looked down at Annie, wondering if he should use this kind of language in front of her, "She stopped playing with me. Oh by the way, TF, if Ahri ever starts coming onto you and saying your hot and she wants you, say no because she just wants your soul."

Annie grabbed her bear, and ran down a hallway to her own room. TF, who was nicknamed that by Warwick, is actually name Twisted Fate. He laughed, looking back down at a game of solitaire he was playing.

Annie ran down the hallway until she met with her door. Reaching up on the tip of her toes, she turned the doorknob. Slightly above the doorknob was a plaque that was labeled, 'Annie, The Dark Child', but below it was a small note written in crayon reading, 'and tibers the shado bere!'

Vi looked at the girl run into the room, and shrugged. She stopped at the end of the second floor hallway, and turned a doorknob on her room. Her room also had a plaque, saying 'Vi, the Enforcer of Piltover'. As she walked inside, she flipped a light switch to turn on a dim light, placed above her bed. Vi carried Syndra over to her bed, laying her down gently.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn was walking down the hallway towards the Leisure Room, heading towards Vi's room. Warwick and Twisted Fate were talking together, and she overheard them.

"Yeah, Ahri's breasts are huge. I don't know how big in numbers but," Warwick explained, holding his claws open like he was cupping something, "They were about that size," he said proudly.

Twisted Fate nodded, "Damn, I wish I had a corrupted soul," he said, pointing at Caitlyn as she walked in, "Are they about that size?" The gambler said.

Warwick walked over to Caitlyn, forcing his pre-cupped hands on her breasts, "Nah, this bitch is tiny," he said, "I don't even think she can get any man. Maybe Amumu, he's desperate," he said, laughing at his insult.

Caitlyn gasped, and slapped Warwick hard, putting him down to the ground, "Do I have to get Soraka on you again? Because I swear I will. She turned you into a dog, she will turn you into something worse. You might end up looking like that rat man," she said, laughing.

Warwick just laughed with her, "Well this doggy hasn't been sitting in any pools of sewer waste, so I'm safe," he said.

In the back of the room, an oversized rat stared at them. He looked offended, but did not say anything,

Caitlyn laughed with Warwick for a bit, forgetting that he had just cupped her breasts. She began to walk down to Vi's room, stopping at the end of the hallway. She opened the door, walking into Vi's small room.

Vi looked at Caitlyn, "Hey Kate," she said, her gigantic fists off of her hands, "The hospital is all packed so I took her here."

"Actually the hospital is open, Shen's seminar is over. But I checked the schedule for today's battle, and guess what? All three of us are in it. Apparently there is some sort of tournament and we are all together. Our other two teammates are Jax and Rammus."

Vi laughed, "Okay," she said, mocking their jungler, "You'd think they would send out fliers telling us about this,"

Caitlyn sighed, "They did. It's in your bin labeled 'useless shit'." Vi wasn't really serious when it came to the league; or anything, "Why is your useless shit bin a trash can? Where is your useful shit bin?" She asked.

Vi shrugged, "Never got around to getting one."

Caitlyn looked around her room, "Well, we gotta wake this girl up somehow. Lets take her down to the hospital,"

Vi nodded, "Who is on our enemy team?" She asked.

"Darius, Lux, Riven, Kayle, and oh dear god no, Elise," Caitlyn said, clearly upset that Elise is on the enemy team.

Vi grinned. She can take out Lux easily, but Darius is fun, "This girl is heavy, you carry her," she said, walking out the door, heading to the hospital.

Caitlyn giggled, and then stopped, grabbing Syndra over her shoulder. Syndra is really light, despite what Vi had said, "Wait, hold up!" Caitlyn yelled, running after her teammate.

-Authors Notes- Hello again! Thank you for anybody who reviewed my last chapter and gave me a nice review! If you want me to try to fit another champion in just ask and I might! But if its a champion that I don't really know (Zed, Yorick, Anybody from Freiljord), Ill warn you guys beforehand that I don't know much about this character.

Oh! I'm going to Florida right now. This entire chapter was written entirely in between Michigan and Indiana, so I'm sorry for the wait. I don't know when this will be uploaded, and I'm really sorry if it ends up being more than three days.  
-Phosphoricducks


	3. Hospital Accusations

The hospital was eerily empty, especially for before a large scale tournament. It was usually filled with the more vulnerable champions, such as Teemo and Tristanna in therapy session for constant ambushes in the Fields of Justice.

Caitlyn sat around the small hospital bed with Vi, waiting for the mage to wake up, "She has to wake up before the tournament," Caitlyn said, getting tired of waiting. They've been waiting for an hour and a half now, quietly sitting there. Soraka came into the room to check on them every twenty minutes, bringing up a small conversation that quickly ended when she left.

Vi was busy playing with her control panel on her fists, "Maybe the tournament will just end up being a four versus five," she said, also tired, "Want a energy drink?" She said, pulling her fists off and reaching into a small fridge behind her.

Caitlyn sighed, "Sure." She wasn't one to usually drink them; she actually preferred coffee. But she just wanted a pick-me-up now.

Vi pulled out two vials labeled 'Mana Potion'. They were clearly not mana potions used on the fields, but just small energy drinks to get you through the day (Imagine a five hour energy).

Caitlyn drank her share of it, throwing the plastic vial into the trash can next to the bed.

Vi did the same, only trying to throw it into the can like a basketball. The vial missed, hitting Syndra in the forehead.

"What?"

Caitlyn jolted awake abruptly, looking at Syndra, "You're finally awake. We are the Piltover Police Partners, and we have a few-"

Caitlyn was interrupted by Vi, "Say that three times fast,"

"... Anyways, why were you planting black orbs around the city?"

Syndra shuffled awkwardly, sitting up in her light blue hospital gown, "I was just playing around," she said, her cheeks turning red.

Caitlyn looked at Syndra, "You caused mass chaos throughout the city. The entire day of work was destroyed. Why did you run when Vi found you?"

Syndra pulled the blanket up to her body closer, like a turtle in it's shell, "I didn't want to get in trouble."

Caitlyn sighed, "It was the morning of a tournament, why weren't you training or talking with your friends?"

Syndra huddled into her shell even more, "I... I don't have many,"

"Many what?"

Vi sighed, "Kate, she has no friends. Nobody likes her, I don't like her too,"

Caitlyn looked towards Vi, and then back to Syndra. What Syndra and Vi said touched her. She wasn't very popular as a child before she met Vi. She didn't have any friends. Nobody wanted a friend who didn't rob people or kill innocent animals for fun. That is, before Vi and Caitlyn cleaned the streets of Piltover from crime.

Caitlyn continued, "Why did you run to the warehouse? Is the warehouse a part of your chaos-making?"

"No"

"Then why did you flee to it?"

"It's where I hide,"

Caitlyn sighed, rubbing her temples, "You hide from the police in a warehouse connected to the police station,"

"I hide from everybody there,"

Caitlyn looked at the clock, "We have to get ready for the tournament. Syndra, don't do it again, your free of all charges." Caitlyn stood up, opening the door quickly and leaving.

Vi sat there awkwardly, but glared at Syndra, "We're on the same team and your going middle. If Rammus offers me red buff, and you take it I will kick your ass. Got that?" She said, opening the door and leaving, slamming it shut.

Syndra let go of the blanket, getting off the bed slowly. She put on her battle armor slowly, not trying to rush herself. She still had a headache from the battle at Piltover.

"I hope my champion knows how to battle with me. . ." She said, a blue ring forming around her. The ring closed in on her, and everything around her fell apart.

Syndra saw four other people float with her in the middle of nowhere. I was usual before a large battle. They sat there four one minute for people to prepare what clothing they want them to wear, or what summoner spells they would have. Syndra was given Ignite and Flash, the usual for everybody. The four other people were Jax, Rammus, Vi, and Caitlyn,

"Welcome to today's battle! To all of you at home, the champions on the blue team is Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms, Syndra, the Dark Sovereign, Rammus, the Armordillo, Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, and last but not least, Vi, the Piltover Enforcer!"

Everybody else's body morphed around Syndra. She saw herself donned in her Justicar outfit, looking more like a holy priest than the shadowy being she was. Rammus was wearing his ninja turtle skin, looking very silly as always. She saw Caitlyn in her usual cloths, along with Jax and Vi looking normal as always.

"Okay, Jax has top lane with Vi, I'll solo the bottom lane, Syndra has mid lane, and Rammus is in the jungle,"

"Okay," Rammus said, rolling up into his ball form.

Syndra sighed, and nodded. She hates soloing middle, but that's all she can do.

Jax and Vi fist bumped, and he lifted his heavy lamp over his shoulder.

Caitlyn smiled, "The purple team is-"

The announcer that announced the blue team cuts her off, "And on the Purple tea, we have Kayle the Judicator, Darius the Hand of Noxus, Elise the Spider Queen Lux the Lady of Luminosity, and lastly, Riven the Exile. My name is Alyssa and I will be your announcer today!"

Caitlyn gulped, "We got this. Syndra, try to teach your summoner how to control you."

Syndra nodded, and they all faded away slowly.

The five of them appeared on top of a small altar like construct in front of a large forest. They went to the shop, buying everything they need.

"C'mon yordle shop guy, just gimme some boots!" Rammus begged.

"Hell no! Last time we gave you boots you put them on your spikes and we had to find them in the jungle. And your a jungler, you don't even need them!"

Rammus grumbled at the pig faced shopkeeper, grabbing a hunters knife and five potions. He rolled into his ball form and rolled into the southern jungle.

Syndra grabbed her Doran's Ring, and floated into the middle lane. Within a few seconds, everybody was settled in with their weapons and items. She could see Lux on the other side, throwing her magical baton into the air and catching it.

Syndra felt bad for Lux sometimes. She doesn't get to feel the carefree spirit a real teenager should have. Nobody should be kept as a show pony for the Crownguard.

The announcer spoke over the Fields, and she knew that the battle is starting soon. She could see Rammus rolling around in the jungle, and knew that he would probably need a leash so he wouldn't die.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"

-Authors Note- Sorry... I kinda wrote more in the car so at least you get two chapters after a long wait? Anyways, suggest champions for the next chapter and Ill put them in! Did you like how I portrayed Warwick as an slutty werewolf? I hope you did. Also, since the champions are controlled by Summoners, I will show some being played by idiots. Like a tower diving Teemo or something.

EDIT: Sorry about the mistake on the titles. I meant to change it when I got to a wifi hotspot and completely forgot. I changed it, and I hope you all forgive me.

-Phosphoricducks


	4. Welcome to Summoner's Rift

Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"

The sound of the announcer echoed throughout the jungle. The Armordillo, in his ball form, rolling around gleefully. The monsters of the forests did not come out until one minute after everybody is teleported into the rift.

"Thirty seconds until minions spawn!"

Rammus rolled over to the spawning zone of the wolves. They were easy to kill, and gave a good amount of points towards your next ability. He situated himself behind where the wolves would appear, ready to roll in and strike.

"Minions have spawned!"

Two small wolves and one large alpha appeared. Without thinking twice, the Armordillo propelled himself into the pack, sending the two smaller ones to the ground quickly. The alpha was never easy to take down. He had more tenacity than his weaker friends.

Rammus came out of his ball form, and decided to take the beast head on. He took the knife he had from the shop and flailed wildly around the wolf. With either luck or a strange way of aiming, the beast was gashed fatally all around his body. The wolf fell to the ground, and Rammus rolled off.

"An enemy has been slain!"

"First blood!"

Rammus smiled through his thick skin, and rolled down to the bottom lane. He couldn't take the red lizard by himself, so Caitlyn would need to leash.

Caitlyn was busy with the Judicator in the bottom lane. She was constantly being slowed down and assaulted by her fiery orbs that came from her blade. When Rammus rolled into her lane asking for a leash, she had no choice but to say no, "I'm sorry Rammus, but I have Kayle down here. I don't see Riven or Elise either, so watch out for them. Elise might be jungling, so go try to counter jungle."

Rammus sighed, "Okay," he said. Rolling down through the river to the purple jungle, he noticed that every minion in the forest was alive. Filled with excitement, he began to steal all of the minions from the purple jungle.

In the middle lane, Syndra was having a great time. She hasn't had first blood in a very long time, and a summoner that knows a little bit of how to control her is even better. She summoned two light orbs at Lux's feet, and waved her hand at then, "Scatter the weak," she said, blasting each orb at Lux in a wave. She than pulled an orb with a mystical leash, throwing it at Lux again.

In one more whip of her hand, she summoned a final orb. She had timed her orbs perfectly, waiting for the moment that she would reach her sixth point and unlock her ultimate attack. At that very moment, she unlocked it. The Sovereign waved her hand, shooting every single holy orb at Lux. Three orbs from her waist, combined with the power of three more summoned orbs, drained Lux of almost all of her health.

Lux turned around, and began running. She only had four points placed in her abilities, and had no choice but to run back behind a turret and recall back to her base.

Rammus was in the jungle next to Lux, battling wolves. When he saw Lux, he rolled into his ball form and sprung into action. He rolled into the middle lane and attacked Lux directly, sending her to the ground.

"An enemy has been slain!"

Rammus rolled into the northern jungle quickly. He didn't want to get caught outside, as he wasn't too healthy himself right now. If he was ambushed by anything he would die.

Also in the northern jungle, the Spider Queen walked. She saw Rammus trying to recall, and shifted into her arachnid form. She wouldn't make it head on, but if she rappeled into him, she could make it. Rammus was a second from recalling, but then Elise hit him. However, something strange happened. Rammus actually made it into his base. So did Elise. The recall pulled Elise in at just the last moment,

Elise was killed quickly by the turrets all over the blue base, but Rammus was being healed safely in the altar.

"An enemy has been slain!"

In the top lane, Vi and Jax were breezing through the turrets. The minions were getting hit by towers, all of the dead within a minute. But that is all the time that they needed to take out the front turret.

"An enemy turret has been destroyed!"

Jax gave Vi a high five. They both had low health from diving into the turret, the minions just nearly giving them the extra time they needed. However, somebody in the middle lane stopped their excitement short.

"Demacia!" Lux screamed, shooting a blast of deadly light at Jax and Vi.

"An ally has been slain!"

"Double kill!"

Rammus listened to the announcer, "Damn, Lux is doing good," he said, "I hope it's just a lucky shot." Rammus rolled into the jungle, trying to think about how he can ambush bottom lane. According to Caitlyn, she isn't doing too good against Kayle and needs a good ambush so she can push.

Rammus rolled to the edge of the bottom lane, watching Caitlyn get pushed hard by Kayle, who was beginning to hit their turret. Rammus rolled in behind Kayle and hit her, pushing her back into the blue tower. He activated his tremors attack, guaranteeing a kill.

Caitlyn actually got the kill, shooting her Piltover Peacemaker at her. She screamed with joy, and the two began to push bottom. However, following in the footsteps of Jax and Vi, Caitlyn forgot about her low health. She saw the red line appear through her, warning her to move. But it was too late, "God damni-"

The final spark killed her, sending her back to the base, "Hey Caitlyn! Who's the better sniper now?" Lux screamed from the middle lane.

"An ally has been slain!"

"Enemy killing spree!"

Lux skipped happily to the top lane, giving Elise a happy wave as she skipped by their jungler. She met up with Darius and nodded. Lux was called to the top lane to help with Jax and Vi. Darius didn't exactly have a lot of health to spare, and thought that Lux could help.

Caitlyn respawned, running through the forest to find Lux. She saw her in the top lane with a almost dead Darius, she decided that this would be a time to get a double kill. She set up a Ace in the Hole, preparing to shoot Lux down fast.

However, she was spotted by Lux. But not Darius. Lux jumped behind Darius, and he took the shot.

"An enemy has been slain!"

Jax took this time to throw his obnoxiously large lamp post at Lux, and combined with Caitlyn's Piltover Peacemaker, Lux was killed.

"Shut down!"

"Double kill!"

Syndra stayed in the middle lane, forgotten as always. She began to push with Rammus, taking down the first tower without anybody noticing. Towards the second tower, they were discovered. Surrounded by all sides by everybody, she had no choice but to fight. They all ran into Rammus and Syndra, sure that this was going to be an easy two kills.

Rammus activated his tremors again. He saw the two squishier champions, Elise and Lux, die quickly.

"An enemy has been slain!"

"Double kill!"

Syndra began to throw everything and everybody. She summoned orbs left and right, trying to hit anything that came close to her.

Rammus continued his tremors, taking down more enemy's as time goes on.

"Triple kill!"

Syndra stopped. Both of the remaining enemies were very low on health, and she could smell a pentakill for Rammus. She gave up on trying to get kills, and only tried to help their jungler.

Rammus rolled forward, hitting Darius with his ball form. Syndra flashed past Darius, using her scatter the weak to push him back. Rammus finished him off with simple claws, and turned to chase Riven, who was running through the jungle.

"Quadra kill!"

In the top lane where Riven was running to, Jax, Caitlyn, and Vi destroyed the inner tower. As Riven tried to run, Caitlyn hit her with. Piltover Peacemaker, pushing her back into Rammus. In one quick movement, Rammus took down Riven with his ball form.

"Penta kill!"

"Ace!"

Vi yelled at her teammates sharply, "Push top! Push top!"

Rammus rolled into the turret, leaving a crack in it to set up a sharp blow from Jax. The tower fell, and they quickly invaded their inhibitor.

"Super minions are spawning!"

Syndra looked at Rammus, exchanging a small awkward smile to each other. She hasn't really had a friend before. Even though she could've taken kills from Rammus, she didn't. Why didn't she take those kills? She desperately needs gold.

Syndra and Rammus ran off together to take down the middle turret. Since the entire purple team was probably trying to stop the main group, they agreed to tackle the other turrets.

Within seconds, the turret fell and they began to take out the inner turret with the help of the minions.

The other three helped the two take out the turret, and soon the inhibitor. They all rushed the nexus turrets, taking both out quickly with the help of two lanes of super minions. Syndra dealt the final blow to the Nexus, and they succeeded. They won the first battle in their tournament.

All Syndra saw before teleporting was Rammus rolling towards her.

Everybody on the blue team appeared back into the empty space they floated in. They all exchanged high fives and congratulated each other. They all especially congratulated Rammus on his pentakill.

Everything faded away, and they all returned to the room they teleported from.

Rammus looked round the small room he was teleported back to. It was wear he was before the battle started. He was in the third floor leisure room. It took him a moment to recognize his location due to the sudden change. He sat in a chair beside the wall. Nobody else was in the room. They must still be in the battle.

Syndra left the hospital, going upstairs to her room on the third floor. She entered the leisure room, and looked at Rammus, "Nice pentakill today. I'm glad you got it," she said, pulling a chair beside Rammus to sit.

Rammus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Nobody usually pulled a chair next to him besides Twitch, "Thanks, it was because of you though," he said, looking up to Syndra as she sat down, "You know, nobody else is going to be done for maybe thirty minutes. Do you want to... Er, get something to eat?" He said, waiting for a sharp rejection.

Syndra looked at Rammus awkwardly, "You mean like a date?" She has never been on a date before, and she didn't really know the protocol to dating.

Rammus blushed, looking down embarrassedly, "I guess it could be a date," he said nervously, "Only if you want it to be."

Syndra smiled weakly, "I would love to," she said, standing up, "Let's go."

Rammus stood up. Did he just get a date? With a person that isn't half animal? The Armordillo followed closely behind Syndra, excited.

Near the entrance to the leisure room, Vi began to quickly dial on her phone for Caitlyn, "Girl you will not believe what I just saw."

-Authors Note!- If your going to tell me how bad I am at writing and spelling, then at least make an account. Also, Rammus and Syndra. What an odd pairing. Rammus was the first champion I've ever gotten a quadra kill with, and would've been a pentakill if some Darius didn't take my kill. Since my ipad is almost dead as I write this, I won't start on the next chapter until I'm in Florida. Also, since only lets me put in two main characters, Ill give some info here.

The main characters as of now are Vi, Caitlyn, Syndra, and Rammus. Nobody likes Jax. I don't even know what his attacks are. Why does he only have two toes on each foot? He eludes me.

-Phosphoricducks


	5. The Date (And How It Got Ruined)

Im going to be honest. I forgot entirely about this story until I checked this email. All the fanfiction stuff goes to spam. No clue why. Anyways, I wanted to apologize for all of the waiting. With no further waiting, I present you chapter whatever chapter it is. Enjoy!

-DRAMATIC DUN DUN MUSIC-

PREVIOUSLY ON THE FINEST SOVEREIGN, STUFF HAPPENED, SYNDRA AND RAMMUS ARE ON A DATE, AND PILTOVERS FINEST IS GONNA WATCH IT. STAYED TUNED FOR STUFF THAT PROBABLY MAKES NO SENSE.

"You're saying that Syndra can get a date with somebody?" The Sheriff questioned over the phone.

Vi poked a few buttons on her hex tech fist, putting her phone on speaker, "Yeah, and I swear Rammus said a complete sentence."

Caitlyn giggled, "This sure is odd," she said over the phone, "It's probably both of their first dates too. We should probably help Syndra,"

"Odd? This is some jacked up shi-" Vi was broken off my her partner.

"Vi this is a business phone and you should not use that language on our business phones," she yelled through the phone.

Vi sighed, "Does that mean I cant call the Joke Hotline for 10 gold a joke?" She laughed. She called them once and she got a bad joke about why the chicken crossed the road. She still doesn't understand.

"I'm going to pretend to never did that, and I'll call you later."

"Seeya later girl! Maybe we can get some drinks at Fizz and Nami's bar some-" Caitlyn hung up on her, "Sometimes you're just an ass, Cupcake."

Syndra was walking on two legs for once, trying not to make her date feel awkward. They were going to a small restaurant called Urgot's Crab Shack, and when you think about it, this restaurant does not sound appealing at all.

"S-so Syndra, what do you do in your spare time?" The Armourdillo asked, trying to strike up a conversation to break the ice, or to distract him from his dates very revealing outfit.

"Well, I'm not used in the battle very often. So when I'm not in battle, I'm usually watching over the Institutes finest artifacts with my friend Xerath," the Sovereign said, tilting her head slightly as she said so, "What do you do?"

"The League doesn't let me go as fast as I could before, and ever since they took out the Heart of Gold, summoners find it hard to use me," the beast stated, "So I usually just listen to Warwick and Ahri ramble on about how many times they've laid or been laid."

Syndra stifled a laugh. "Those two are a pretty whorish crowd, aren't they?" She said, sipping from a bottle of water she salvaged from her room.

Rammus agreed, looking at her, "Yup." He stopped at the large door to the restaurant, opening it with his short and stubby arms. They both walked in, getting weird looks from couples around the crab shack.

"Why are they staring at us? This is wierd," Syndra said, looking over the large crowd of champions and summoners alike. She said various champions from Noxus, Piltover, and Demacia, but there was an absence of Garen. Luxanna Crownguard sat in a corner table with Orianna, talking about something else. They were probably the only ones not curious about the strange pairing of Rammus and herself.

A thin lady with white hair popped up from behind a bar. She was wearing a skimpy bunny suit, and walked over to us, "Hello you two, surprised you got her this fast. Congratulations on the Pentakill, Rammus,"

Rammus nodded in appreciation, "Thanks," he said, looking at the battle bunny. He wasn't used to going to restaurants, and didn't know the protocol.

"Table for two please, Riven?" Syndra asked, walking forward. She grabbed Rammuses hand for a second, trying to guide him forward. They both blushed, looking away from each other for a moment while they walked.

They both were seated at their table, and Riven nodded, doing a slight bow, "Waters will be out shortly, can I get you anything else?"

"I'll just have water, thank you," the Armordillo said.

"Water is fine as well," Syndra stated, fiddling with her fork.

Vi and Caitlyn were both walking to Urgot's Crab Shack to watch the date unfold. Caitlyn looked at the large wooden building and then to Vi, "How the heck do we get inside?"

Vi walked towards a wall, feeling it to see if it was soft, "This wall is pretty rotted, if you want."

Caitlyn sighed, rubbing her temples, "Vi, you can't just bust down the wall because you can't find the door."

The Enforcer of Piltover began to charge her power fist, "Too late!" She said, releasing her fist to break down the rotting wall, "I can't find the door. So I made one! Hah!"

Caitlyn groaned, stepping through the hole in the wall, "Why did you even bring your damn fists?"

"A girls gotta be prepared," she said, shrugging and sitting down at a table by Syndra.

Syndra looked past her date, watching Caitlyn as she peeked over to look at the date every two minutes or so, and Vi not even trying to hide the fact that she is wide eyed and watching our every movement.

Rammus grunted, "It's a little to crowded for me here, lets head back to the league," the beast said, standing up from his small chair.

Syndra lifted herself into the air as well, floating towards the exit. Rammus followed closely behind.

"This is all your fault, Cupcake. I said that we should open the door and walk in undetected, but no. You have to make a scene," Vi said.

"Shut up, Vi."

Authors Notes - I didn't forget about you guys that preposterous and outrageous and not good and I'm not that mean shut up I remember about this story. Anyways, sorry for forgetting about you guys. I don't even remembered the last time I updated this and it's just been busy. Ever since I got Heimerdinger it's been either spam okay Heimerdinger or update my fanfic. Guess what I chose.

Also, I got placed into Bronze IV after my placement matches, and if anybody wants to duo queue with me, my summoner name is Phosphoricducks and I can play every role except ADC and Alistar. No joke, I am probably the worst Alistar player on the world.

Sorry for such a short chapter and such a long authors note. Oh and be ready for the next chapter, it's gonna involve Annie. And a bunch of dark based champions (Syndra, Elise, Vladimir, and Evelynn,) trying to set her up with Amumu. They don't care that she's six, they let her drink wine anyways. I've said too much about the next chapter. Bye


End file.
